Jag från en annan dimestion  tmnt fanf kapitel 1
by champion91
Summary: This fanfic must be in swe,plz don't kill me,I don't own the TMNT but I do own the main charactes
1. Chapter 1

Jag från en annan dimestion .tmnt-fanfic

Kapitel 1:

smärtan

Hela dagen var det endast Kendo, tävlingar. Den stora dagen för mig hade varit förbi, jag vet att jag har kämpat mycket idag. min snygga blåmärken är beviset. Visst trodde skulle jag att jag skulle dö på kuppen ,men som sagt nu står jag här, uppradad ,först i ledet ,med min kendo grupp bakom. Den stor stunden var inne, prisutdelningen.

Jag har visserligen aldrig varit med om något sånthär förut, jag är lite nervös, men jag vet att min kompis, Petra, står två huvuden bakom mig.

Prisutdelaren Eric, står cirka fem steg framför oss, han själv tittade ut över all kendokas som finns i salen ,umeåbor, skellefio-länningar och örebro-länningar.

Eric vet precis vad han skulle säga och vad som skulle ske härnäst.

-Ja, som nu alla vet så, är det prisutdelningen ,och jag börjar med den bästa junior kendoka ,nämligen Jonas --!!Grattis du kan komma fram.-

Alla applåderade ,med stoltas applåderar vi.

Jonas -- är väldigt bra kendoka ,han hade verkligen förkännat sitt första pris, en guldmedalj….. Jonas själv hade mörk blåa ögon och brunt hår, han är verkligen snabb när det gäller Kendo.

Underligt nog känner jag mig lite stolt över Jonas, men det är nog därför att vi går i samma klubb.

Prisutdelningen fortsatte med andra och tredje bästa junior pris.

-Ja och då så har vi ett speciellt pris, nämligen bästa-fighting-spirit och det är Hanna Rindeskog!-

Jag blev chokad av att höra mitt namn, nämnas av Erics läppar.

Jag kände mig varm innebords och gick stol fram och pressade fram mitt största leende ,för att ta imot mitt pris,jag blev lite besviken när jag såg mitt pris, Kina-pinnar och en skål.

Jag bugade djup, när jag tog imot mitt pris, jag vände snabbt på klacken och gick till mitt pesketiva plast, längst fram av Umeå kendo förenings led.

Mitt hjärta klappade fortare i bröstet, det kanske är efter-nervösen tänkte jag och torkade mig i pannan.

Prisutdelningen fortsatte.

-Nu är det dags med prisutdelningen för Senoierna, förta pris går till..-

Jag försjönk mig i mina egna tankar,

-värst vad varm det har blivit -undrade jag, medans hjärtat klappade ännu fortare.

Jag märkte att mina andningar började bli fortare och kroppen kändes varmare

-v-vad är det här?-

Jag vet inte vad som händer, men jag gillar det inte.

För varje sekunder kände jag att det blev svårare att konsertera sig

Det kändes som om jag hade sprungit flera meter. Fast isjälvavärket så visste jag mycket väl om att inte har rört en muskel, sen jag tog imot mitt pris.

-Jag kan inte se klart nu, börjar jag bli blind?-

Plösligt kände jag en märklig ond känsla ,knuten runt mitt hjärta.

-Får jag en hjärtattack nu ochså?-

Jag stönade av smärtan, jag blundade hårt för att försöka visa att jag inte hade ont, men det var lönlöst.

Det gjorde ont igen ,fast den här gången var det större och smärtsammare, än förra gången.

Det kändes som om mitt huvud skulle explodera och kroppen att brinna upp.

-J-jag klarar snart ingen mer...-

Mina ben vek sig, jag sjönk ner till golvet.

I all den smärtan ,visste jag att jag hade allas blickar på mig, det var så pinsamt. Jag visade svaghet framföra all de starka kendokas, jag vill att den här smärtan ska ta slut!

Jag små gnydde av smärtan som slet inom mig.

Jag hörde någons röst, men jag kunde inte höra den så klart ,jag tro att den tillhör min Sensei.

Min Sensei heter Stefan Sandström, han är en barnslig vuxen på ett bra sett, han studerar ochså till läkare, så det är nog därför han försöker ta kontakt med mig.

Det ända jag kunde höra var:

-Mår...u?...Älpa..dig...säg...va...smä...r...-

Jag halvlång nu på golvet och nästan skrek ,bara nästan skrek ut min smärta. Allt blev svart.

tbc...

----------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Vars är jag?

-Dunk-du-dunk-du-dunk-dunk

Det var mina hjärtslag som jag kände, jag lever trost allt, mummel är det, det jag hör?

För att vara en sjukbädd så är den ganska så kall, det var som om jag låg på ett kallt golv, det var iaf hårt, det mumlet som jag hörde tidigare, börjar blir starkar nu, mitt medvetande börjar vakna.

Hela min kropp var så kall, som om någon hade helt iskallt vatten över mig, men jag var ändå så slut. vad var det som hände igentligen? Det kändes som om det var fler timmar sedan jag var ''sådär'', när jag höll på att brinna upp och slitas isär av all smärtan som slet inom mig.

Min ögonlock var så tunga ännu, att jag inte orkade se vars jag _igentigen_ var...

Jag börjar urskilja ord, från det mummel jag hör, men vänta lite nu,d-det är inte svenska!!!

Med paniken i tanken slet jag upp mina ögonlock och mötte det osanolikta figurer som jag någonsin har mött.

Mitt i den paniken, av att vakna upp hos några främmande personer, som inte talade svenska, blev min hjärna adels tomt. Jag sakande ord över den chock jag fick när jag öppnade ögonen. Och det var inte allt, det var nog med att jag mötte något så undligt, så overklig ,att jag även mötte ett galler ,galler från min egen Men, jag hade Menen, Koterna och min shinaen på mig, det stämmer inte, för så vitt jag vet så svimmade jag eller jag vet inte vad som hände, jag kanske även drömmer nu? Att jag hade på mig bara Hakaman och Gin, inte Menen och hela paketet, det var så undligt. Men inget kan slå det som jag ser, det är fysiskt omöjligt, det går bara inte!! Jag måste drömma!!

Om det här vore en dröm så skulle jag mer än gärna vakna upp ur den, det var så overkligt, så osanoligt att det inte bara går?!!

Jag visste inte hur jag skulle reagera, jag bara låg där och stirrade upp med stora ögon och var helt mållöst.

Om jag hade sagt det till någon jag kände skulle den aldrig tro mig, för det jag såg var...

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo och Master Splinter, eller i svenska översättning; Mästaren Splinter.

-H-hey ,ya okay?-sa Michelangelo till mig.

Fyra sköldpaddor och en råtta stirrade på mig, det mummel jag hörde förut måste vara att de diskuterade över mig, vem jag var.

-Mabye he can't speak?-sa Raphael till Mike.

Det som skrämde mig verst var att jag vet allt om dem, allt.

-Heheh, well he hasn't faint yet, right Donnie?- skämtade Mike.

Donatello smilade tillbaks till sin yngre broder.

He?Tro dem att jag är en kille? Jag måste säga något!

Choken började avta.

Jag menar kom igen det här måste vara en dröm, det här kan inte bara hända!

Mina nyss uppspärrade ögon hade mjuknat lite.

Om det inte är en dröm så...

Jag avslutade inte min egen tanke mening, för att jag ville inte vet vad som är felet om det inte är en dröm. Jag blundade och bet mig själv i tungan, smärtan ,det var smärta, det gjorde ont !Nej, nej ,jag måste fråga något, innan jag får panik igen.

-I-I...-stammade jag fram, svagt.

-Woah,he CAN speak!-sa Mike glatt.

Med händerna som var inom Koterna på min mage och shinaen i min vänster hand, satte jag mig långsamt upp, det var för pinsamt att ligga ner nu.

Jag satte mig stödjande mot soffarmen.

-W-what...,H-how?-stammande jag fram ,tittade både mot höger och vänster, i en växlande panik av denna märkliga familj. Jag visste inte helt säkert hur jag skulle börja fråga .Hur jag kom hit? Varför jag är här? Och mera.

-Heey,calm down there stranger-sa Leo till mig med en mjuk röst.

Ja, han har rätt, jag måste lugna ner mig, jag måste samla mig. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och blundade. Jag tänkte på igenting under de få minuterna som passerade förbi.

-How did I get here?-Jag tittade upp medans jag sa de orden.

-well,we had a training-pass, when it suddenly start to form dark clouds here inside the lair and weird enough ,those clouds start to conform to a hole, a portal, kinda...however so felt you down here ,all faint out and we carried you to the sofa and ,yeah now you're awake!!-sa Donnie och log på slutet av meningen.

Jag visste inte vad ska skulle säga. Det kan inte stämma ,vadå en portal och massa mörka moln? Det är fyskit möjligt!!

-what's ya name?-sa Mike glatt.

-What's my name is? My name's Hanna-

Master Splinter, gjorde ett tecken för att han ville prata, igenom att höja sin hand.

-You probably wonder how we are ,but that can I explain .Fifteen years ag-

-No, Master Splinter, you don't have to explain anything to me.- avbröt jag honom

Master Splinter tittade förvånat över det ,alla tittade förvånat på mig.

-Beacusae, I know, everything about all of you guys!-

-You're Leonardo, the leader of this team, and the oldest of your brothers.-sa jag och pekade på Leo.

-you're Raphael and are the second eldest of you brothers, you're hot-tempest and always have the worlds problem of your shoulders. No offence!!-sa jag pekade på han.

-You're Donatello. And is the next youngest of your brothers. You're the genius of this family and most of the time quiet,- och gjorde en röelse mot Donnie.

-You're Michelangelo, the youngest of your brothers .Always happy and hyper.. And makes jokes in all time.- sa jag till den orange sköldpaddan och smilade.

-And you're the master and the father of those brother. You have train those turtels in the art of ninja, that you have learn of your beloved Master Hamato Yoshi Master Splinter.-sa jag till den enda muterade råttan som fanns brevid mig.

-And I know about the Ooze too,,,and more of cause-lade jag i.Det blev tyst en stund, tills Leo brast ut i förvåning.;

-W-what? How can that be?-Sa Leo

-Have you spying on us?-sa Mike skämtade

-How are you?-sa Raph lite arg.

-How can you know? We have never seen you befor plu-sa Donnie men blev avbryten av sin mästare.

-Boys, please, don't have such a rust ,he'll probably explain everything.-

-Thanks master Splinter, but actually, I'm not a boy..-sa jag medans jag tog av mig Menen-I'm a girl!-

-Oh I thought you where a boy with very light voice!-sa Mike lite generat.

Jag smilade svagt över hans skämt. Jag tittade runt ,åt höger var det de tio-tal ,uppstaplade tv-apparaterna som Donnie hade installerat och en råtta som stog vänster om den blå maskerade sköldpaddan .Åt vänster mötte jag den blå soff ryggen och två sköldpaddor ,Mike och Raph, och bakom mig var Donnie.

-Donnie...-började jag

-yes?- svarade han.

-You said I fell in here into you lair ,right?-

-Yeah...-

-I know it may sound crazy, but you don't know how I can come back to my world, don't you?-

-Emm...First of all ,we're much as surprised as you are..-sa han och tittade på sina bröder -and I don't even know you, I don't even know how you even get here!- och ryckte på axlarna

-Maybe you can explain how you did get here, miss Hanna- sa splinter till mig.


End file.
